knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Između nacionalizma i regionalizma, Istra i BiH
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Uvod Devedesete godine XX stoljeća ključne su godine za prostore bivše Jugoslavije. Raspad bivše Socijalističke federativne republike Jugoslavije za Bosnu i Hercegovinu znači kreiranje jedne samostalne i nezavisne države, dok se u isto vrijeme u Istri, u sklopu nezavisne, samostalne, tek formirane nacionalne države Hrvatske, bude osjećaji jednog nezavisnog autonomnog regionalnog istarskog pokreta. Cilj ovog priloga nije da se razradi jedan određeni historijski period, kao ni da se razmatraju određeni historijski događaji. Prikazivanjem promjena na političkom, socijalnom i kulturalnom nivou koje zahvataju ove prostore rad je usmjeren na ukazivanje kako nove i drugačije odrednice utječu na redifiniranje kolektivnih identiteta. Kroz analizu historijskih promjena, pokušaj ovog istraživačkog rada je da osvijetli kako ove društvene promjene utječu na procese nacionalizma i regionalizma. Naime, kroz prizmu konstrukcije i dekonstrukcije starih i novih odrednica, komparativnim primjerom žele se naznačiti procesi na čijim se temeljima proizvodi jedna grupna kohezija – stvaranje jedne nacionalne države i buđenje jedne regionalne svijesti. Jedna od najatraktivnijih tema u središtu istraživačkog zanimanja društvenih i socijalnih nauka je izučavanje nacionalizma i nacionalnih identiteta. Mnoge teorije i definicije ipak nisu uspjele zadovoljiti ili konačno osvijetliti/definirati pojam “nacionalizma”. Tako je jedna od najuspješnijih, u pitanju vremenske i prostorne rasprostranjenosti, definiranje nacije kao jedne zamišljene zajednice. Ideju jedne imagined community Langewise razmatra kao činjenicu koja ne uzima u obzir posljedice te zamisli.O nacionalizmu kao ideji zamišljene zajednice vidi u: Benedict Anderson, Imagined Communities. Reflections on the Origin and Spread of Nationalism. London/New York: 2006. O kritici vidi u: Dieter Langewiesche, Was heißt “Erfindung der Nation?”, u: Auf dem Weg zumethnisch reinen Nationalstaat?. (gl. ur. Matthias Beer), Tübingen: 2007, (2. izdanje). Mnogobrojni pristupi koji su htjeli osvijetliti pojam nacionalnog projekta doživjeli su kroz vrijeme jednu totalnu metamorfozu u razrađivanju i teoretiziranju ovog koncepta.Opširnije o nacionalizmu i nacionalnim identitetima vidi u: B. Anderson, Imagined Communities. Reflections on the Origin and Spread of Nationalism, 1; Ernest Gellner, Nations and Nationalism, New York: 1983; Dieter Langewiesche, Nation, Nationalismus, Nationalstaat: Forschungstand und Forschungsperspektiven, Neue politische Literatur, 1995, br. 40, 190- 236; Heinz-Gerhard Haupt i Charlotte Tacke, Die Kultur des Nationalen: Sozial - und kulturgeschichtliche Ansätze bei der Erforschung des europäischen Nationalismus im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert, u: Kulturgeschichte Heute (gl. urednici Wolfgang Hardtwig i HansUlrich Wehler), Göttingen: 1996, 255-283; Bhiku Parekh, Discourses on National Identity, Political Studies, 1994, br. 42, 492-504; Eric Hobsbawm i Terence Ranger, The Invention of Tradition, New York, 2007; Anthony D. Smith, National Identity, Reno/Las Vegas: 1991; Anthony D. Smith, Nationalism, Cambridge/Malden: 2006. Izdvojen kao fenomen koji dotiče političku sferu, nacionalni identitet predstavlja kolektivni identitet jedne političke zajednice.B. Parekh, Discourses on National Identity, 2. Parekh navodi da nacionalni identitet jedne političke zajednice “lies in what all its members share not individually but collectively, not privately, but publicly, and has an inescapable institutional focus”. Ističe također “a constructive view of national identity which is based on a constant dialogue between the past and present”.Isto, 502-504. Proces kreiranja nacionalnog identiteta uzima u obzir tumačenje prošlosti u sustavu izbora sadašnjosti i kao takav naglašava težnje i ciljeve pojedinih zajednica prema zajedničkim projektima i planovima o budućnosti. Dakle, traganjem za prošlošću ne samo da navodi na opravdanje izbora u sadašnjosti nego sa “pronađenom” prošlošću želi se sugerirati osjećaj kontinuiteta jednog nacionalnog identiteta u vremenu i prostoru. Unatoč težnjama političkih aktera da predstave nacionalni identitet kao nepromjenjiv dio stvarnosti, promjena društvenih i političkih ustroja utječe na dinamičnost nacionalnog identiteta koji je upravo na temelju ovih promjena u konstantnom traganju za ponovnim definiranjem. Opredijeljenost jedne zajednice na nacionalnom nivou pripada, dakle, nizu raznih oblika međusobnog prepoznavanja koje na osnovu tradicije, kulture itd. daje zajednici osjećaj pripadnosti i osjećaj opstojnosti u vremenu. Region kao konstrukt, a ne kao činjenica, podudara se sa jednom od definicija nacionalizma, ali to ne znači da obavezno ulazi u konkurenciju sa nacionalizmom. U sjenci nacionalnih država, dinamike regionalnih procesa podudaraju se sa dinamikama nacionalnih procesa. Kompleksnost i dinamičnost jednog nacionalnog kao i regionalnog procesa suštinski su temelji jednog takozvanog kulturalnog identiteta u kojima, kako Bertoša navodi, treba prepoznati i razlikovati tri stvarnosti koje se međusobno podržavaju kako u nacionalnom tako i u regionalnom procesu: samoprihvaćanje, institucionalizirano ophođenje i kolektivni imaginarij.Miroslav Bertoša, U znaku plurala. Višebrojni i višeslojni identiteti istarski, u: Identitet Istre - ishodišta i perspektive. (gl. urednici Marino Manin, Ljiljana Dobrovšak, Gordan Črpić, Robert Blagoni), Zagreb: Institut društvenih znanosti Ivo Pilar, 2006, 19. Uzimajući u obzir socio-psihološki stav prema nacionalizmu, čija je centralna tema, kako Druckman navodi, sadržana u elementarnoj potrebi za vezanost prema naciji kao prema jednoj grupi, samoprihvaćanje na nacionalnom kao i na regionalnom nivou ljudska je potreba za povezanošću. Polazeći od teze da se organizacija u grupi sastoji u potrebi za zadovoljavanjem ljudskih potreba, Druckman navodi da se ljudske potrebe na nacionalnom nivou sadrže u grupnom zadovoljavanju kako ekonomskih tako i socijalno-kulturalnih i političkih potreba jednog suživota.Daniel Druckman, Nationalism and War: A Social-Psychological Perspective, u: Peace, Conflict, and Violence: Peace Psychology for the 21st Century. (gl. urednici Daniel J. Christie, Richard V. Wagner i Deborah Du Nann Winter), Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey: 2001, 2. Ipak, ljudske potrebe ne odnose se samo na nacionalnu identifikaciju, mada općenito utječu na bilo koju vrstu grupnog prepoznavanja i prihvaćanja koje se grade na potrebama osobne zaštite. Nacionalna kao i regionalna identifikacija jeste tzv. kolektivni imaginarij koji se temelji kroz institucionalizirano ophođenje kako kulturalnih tako i tradicionalnih, konfesionalnih i jezičkih sličnosti. Smatranje regiona kao “prostora između” (Zwischenräumen) jedna je od najuspješnijih definicija za ulogu koju ovi “prostori između” mogu odigrati.O regionalizmu vidi u: Celia Applegate, A Europe of Regions: Reflections on the Historiography of Sub-National Places in Modern Times. American Historical Review, 1999, br. 104, 1157-1182; Heinz-Gerhard Haupt/Michael G. Müller i Stuart Woolf (gl. urednici), Regional and National Identities in Europe in the XIXth and XXth Centuries. The Hague, 1998; Philipp Ther i Holm Sundhaussen (urednici), Regionale Bewegung und Regionalismen in europäischen Zwischenräumen seit der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Marburg, 2003. Kako naglašava Ther, Zwischenräumen ne bi trebalo smještati na periferiju njihovih nacija i država, niti im pridavati manju važnost. Iznad svega, Zwischenräumen predstavljaju jezičke, kulturalne i etničke prostore u kojima se različita iskustva susreću i miješaju (Übergangsgebiete).P. Ther, Regionale Bewegung und Regionalismen in europäischen Zwischenräumen seit der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts, XI Ther dalje navodi kako se važnost jedne regije po političkom, socijalnom i kulturalnom pitanju ispoljava u jednoj unutrašnjoj, ali i vanjskoj dimenziji. Razvijajući kroz vrijeme jedan lični kulturalni i politički karakter, Zwischenräumen izražavaju svoju egzistenciju u nizu mnogobrojnih mogućih varijanti. Tako su neki regioni postali nacionalne države, neki opet izražavaju svoj politički status u opredjeljenju za autonomijom, dok je u nekima moguće naći korijene nacionalnih pokreta. Ipak, jedna od osnovnih razlika između nacije i regiona odražava se na političkom nivou, pa je tako npr. državljanstvo jedan kriterij koji označava nacionalnost jednog građanina. Političke vrijednosti nisu mjerilo za procese regionalizma kao što je slučaj kada je u pitanju nacionalizam. Regionalizam kao i afiniteti prema određenom prostoru nastaju i onda kada određeni region o kojem je riječ nema neki politički prioritet. Faktori kao kultura, jezik, geografija,tradicija i memorija konkretne su ideje prepoznavanja određenog prostora, dok nacija, kako Ther navodi, da bi imala temelj, ima potrebu za jednom “Invention” i “Imagination”Isto, IX-XXIX.. Suštinski, institucionaliziranim ophođenjem nacija dobija svoje temelje i na taj način kreira osnove za opstanak u budućnosti, dok za jedno regionalno prepoznavanje institucionalizirana ophođenja nisu neophodna za jedno regionalno prepoznavanje. Društva u tranziciji: procesi kreiranja nacionalne i regionalne svijesti Istra, Bosna i Hercegovina Uznemirujući događaji kao i osamostaljenja početkom devedesetih godina XX stoljeća pripadaju nizu promjena na političkom i društvenom nivou koji su na poseban način zahvatili bivše socijalističke i komunističke zemlje Evropskog kontinenta. Preobražaji na političkom, socijalnom kao i na kulturalnom polju utječu na kompleksan proces promjena tipičan za društvo u tranziciji.Charles A. Kupchan, Nationalism and nationalities in the New Europe. New York, 1995 D. Druckman, Nationalism and War: A Social - Psychological Perspective, u: Peace, Conflict, and Violence: Peace Psychology for the 21st Century, 25. Rezultati ovih promjena na poseban način probudili su pitanjanacionalnih ideniteta, fenomen koji se odrazio u “buđenju” nacionalne svijesti, mada je u procesu izgrađivanja “pronađenog” vlastitog nacionalnog identiteta izazvao vrlo teške međuetničke konflikte, kao što je slučaj Bosne. Uzimajući u obzir historiju XX stoljeća, politički status ovih prostora više puta se promijenio: Osmansko carstvo u slučaju Bosne i Hercegovine, te Austro-Ugarska monarhija, Kraljevina Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca, Kraljevina Jugoslovija, Drugi svjetski rat, socijalistička država i na kraju događaji devedesetih godina u slučajevima Istre i BiHO historiji Bosne i Hercegovine vidi u: Mustafa Imamović, Historija Bošnjaka. Sarajevo, 1997; Noel R. Malcolm, Storia della Bosnia. Dalle origini ai giorni nostri. Milano, 2000. O historiji Istre vidi u: Bernardo Benussi, L’Istria nei suoi due millenni di storia. Trieste 1924; Darko Dukovski, Istra: Kratka povijest dugoga trajanja, Pula: 2004; M. Manin /Lj. Dobrovšak, G. Črpić, R. Blagoni, Identitet Istre - ishodišta i perspektive, 2006; Miroslav Bertoša, Istarsko vrijeme prošlo. Pula, 1978; Sabine Rutar, Grenzland Istrien/ Borderland Istria, München: Jahrbücher für Geschichte und Kultur Südosteuropas, br. 8, 2006.. Posebnost ovih prostora nije sadržana samo u kompleksnom političkom administrativnom smislu koji zahvata ove prostore i njena posebnost se izražava i iz nacionalne perspektive gledanja. Spektakularnost nacionalnog pitanja izražena je u kontekstu BiH kao i u kontekstu Istre. U Bosni kao i u Istri mnogobrojni atributi kao teritorija, svijest, jezici, tradicija, psihologija, prošlost itd. čine jedno ogromno zajedničko naslijeđe građana ovih prostora Ipak, nad ovim ogromnim zajedničkim nasljedstvom vjerska razlika u slučaju Bosne će se između građana sve više naglasiti. Upravo kroz vjersku razliku kroz vrijeme će se pokušati definirati i nacionalna razlika, što će dovesti i zemlju i njene građane u jednu konfuziju na regionalnom nivou. Istra u odnosu na BiH mnogo je manje bogata zajednič- kim atributima, dapače multikulturalnost je jedna od osnovnih karakteristika ovog regiona. Multikulturalnost koja se na najvidljiviji način ispoljava u jeziku (kao hrvatski, italijanski i slovenski, kao i lokalni dijalekti jezici su kojima istarski narod govori). Slojevitost istarskog društva u jezičkom, etničkom i socijalnom smislu navodi na identitete u pluralu koji se izdižu nad jednim zajedničkim identitetom. Na temelju te nacionalne i etničke pluralnosti Dukovski navodi da je u Istri nemoguće posmatrati jednu narodnu kulturu, nego narodne kulture koje kao povijesni fenomen ovog prostora upućuju na kulture i društva koje u ovom prostoru nalaze dom.Darko Dukovski, Istra XX. stoljeća (1900.-1950.): Promjene identitetâ (socijalni i gospodarski uzroci), u: Identitet Istre - ishodišta i perspektive. (gl. urednici Marino Manin, Ljiljana Dobrovšak, Gordan Črpić, Robert Blagoni), Zagreb: Institut društvenih znanosti Ivo Pilar, 2006, 13 Istovremeno, slojevitost kulturalnih identiteta Istre također je podržana naglim društveno-političkim i gospodarskim promjenama koje zahvataju ovaj prostor i na taj način direktno utječu na redifiniranje identiteta. U svojoj analizi koja zahvata period od kraja XIX do kraja XX stoljeća Dukovski navodi kako društveno-političke i gospodarske promjene direktno utječu na socijalnu strukturu stanovništva koja se može podijeliti na urbano i ruralno stanovništvo, gdje je urbani kontekst bio naseljen italijanskom populacijom, dok je ruralni bio naseljen tzv. Slavima.Isto, 140. Gradska zanimanja nasuprot seoskih zanimanja utječu na socijalnu marginalizaciju “Slava” i na italijanski elitizam (koji se odnosi na bilo koju grupaciju italijanskog društva, bilo to u selu ili gradu). U periodu koji ide do kraja Prvog svjetskog rata demografske promjene kao i posljedice rata doprinose migraciji istarskog ruralnog stanovništva. Rast stanovništva u prvoj dekadi XX stoljeća utjecat će na migraciju radne snage prema gradovima, dok će se za vrijeme rata kao i poslije odvijati masovno napuštanje poluotoka.4 Isto, 145-146. Predstavljanje Italijana kao elitnog društva dat će mogućnost fašizmu da primijeni politiku nacionalne asimilacije, kojoj je jedan od primarnih ciljeva bilo civiliziranje necivilizovanih Slava. Iako će u ime nacionalnog ujedinjenja fašistička politička strategija opravdavati asimilaciju manjina, ipak će te slovenske i hrvatske manjine u Ujedinjenoj Italiji biti smatrane kao allogeni (druga rasa) i kao takve sugerirat će misao allogena kao niže civilizacije.Antonio Miculin, “Il diritto di nazionalità in Istria e nel litorale austriaco della seconda metà del XIX agli inizi del XX. secolo”, u: Identitet Istre - ishodišta i perspektive, 111; Marina Cattaruzza, L’Italia e il confine orientale. Bologna, 2002, 179. Smatrajući da je radikalna politika asimilacije bila primijenjena prema Hrvatima kao i prema Slovencima, fenomen denacionalizacije bio je viđen kao “kulturalni genocid”.M. Cattaruzza, L’Italia e il confine orientale, 181. Istra kao iredentni teritorij historijski je odigrala ulogu komponente nacionalnog ujedinjenja. Kako navodi Miculin, od 1848. počinje prvi put javno da se naglašava orijentacija hrvatskog i slovenskog elementa prema svojim nacionalnim granicama. Buđenje hrvatske nacionalne svijesti, kako dalje navodi Miculin, za vrijeme formiranja Circola di Pisano plasirat će se na političkom tržištu kao program hrvatske nacionalne svijesti.7 A. Miculin, “Il diritto di nazionalità in Istria e nel litorale austriaco della seconda metàb del XIX agli inizi del XX. secolo”, u: Identitet Istre - ishodišta i perspektive, 107-111. Buđenje nacionalne svijesti podržat će i sve više označiti unutrašnje nacionalne antagonizme koje će u jednom dužem periodu XX stoljeća pozicionirati Istru između Italije i Kraljevine Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca, odnosno Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Političko-administrativno pitanje Istre kroz historiju XX stoljeća ne uspijeva riješiti niz unutrašnjih antagonizama. Unutrašnji nacionalni antagonizmi posljedica su konstante političke i administrativne promjene i posebnog statusa Istre stalno na klackalici između Italije i dvije KraljevineOpširnije o pitanjima graničnih odnosa sa Italijom vidi u: Rolf Wörsdörfer, Krisenherd Adria 1915- 1955. Konstruktion und Artikulation des Nationalen im italienisch-jugoslawischen Grenzraum (Paderborn, 2004); M. Cattaruzza, L’Italia e il confine orientale.; M. Cattaruzza (gl. ur.), Nazionalismi di frontiera. Incontri e scontri di identità sull’Adriatico nordorientale 1850-1950. (Soveria Mannelli, 2003) Upravo političke administrativne promjene na početku XIX stoljeća (1822) doprinijet će socijalnim i etničkim promjenama Istre koje će se od tada sve više naglašavati. Ove promjene će dovesti do uključenja hrvatskog i slovenskog elementa u italijansku socijalnu strukturu Istre koje, kako navodi Miculin misao Berdarda Benussia, nisu imale ništa zajedničko sa istarskim Italijanima.Antonio Miculin, “Il diritto di nazionalità in Istria e nel litorale austriaco della seconda metà del XIX agli inizi del XX. secolo”, 111. Ovi događaji početkom XIX stoljeća poslužit će, kako navodi Miculin, i italijanskoj nacionalnoj historiji, kao i onoj hrvatskoj, da interpretiraju ovaj historijski period kao program austrijskog upravljanja kako bi se izbrisali bilo kakvi tragovi italijanskog karaktera i naglasili oni hrvatski (u slučaju italijanske historiografije). U slučaju hrvatske historiografije dugotrajno prisustvo Venecije u Istri htjelo je nametnuti se istarskoj autentičnosti i na taj način žrtvovati hrvatski element.Isto, 111-112 Na osnovu zajedničkih kulturalnih i teritorijalnih vrijednosti kao što su multikulturalizam i pluralingvizam devedesetih godina XX stoljeća na istarskoj političkoj areni proizvodi se regionalni diskurs usmjeren na promociju istarskog regionalnog identiteta. Plasiranjem regionalnog identiteta kroz promociju teritorijalne i kolektivne kohezije dolazi do konkurentnosti između istrijanstva i hrvatstva na političkom tržištu.O konkurentnosti između istrijanstva i hrvatstva vidi u: Sandi Blagonić, “Ne budimo ovce, glasajmo za kozu”: aktualizirana povijest i simboli u procesu objektiviranja Identiteta, u: Identitet Istre - ishodišta i perspektive, 443-457. U odnosu na prethodne nacionalne antagonizme, kroatiziranje i istrijaniziranje Istre proizvodi jedan regionalni diskurs u okviru jedne nacionalne komponente. Na ovaj način istarski regionalizam sugerira jedan politički stav koji kreira jedan ideološki prostor u kojem su sažete sve nacionalne komponente.O regionalizmu u Istri vidi: Sandi Blagonić, “Ne budimo ovce, glasajmo za kozu”: aktualizirana povijest i simboli u procesu objektiviranja Identiteta, u: Identitet Istre - ishodišta i perspektive, 443-457; Nevio Šetić, Istra između tradicionalnog i modernog ili o procesu integracije suvremene hrvatske nacije u Istri, Pazin: 1995;http://www.balcanicaucaso.org/ita/Dossier/Dossier/Multiculturalismo-patrimonio-istriano (02. 07. 2008). Iako bi se istarska multikulturalnost i bosanskohercegovački pluralitet na prvi pogled mogli učiniti istim, ipak je istarska multikulturalnost izražena hrvatskom, slovenskom i italijanskom nacionalnom komponentom, dok se u Bosni i Hercegovini pluralitet isključivo bazira na jednoj vjerskoj različitosti. Bosanski pluralitet konkretno u svakodnevnom životu odražavao se kroz jednu konstantnu razmjenu, znači jednu umreženu socijalnu strukturu društva. Vjerska različitost nizom dešavanja kroz historiju (proces islamizacije i socijalne razlike) dovodi do nacionalnih opredjeljenja građana Bosne na svjesno nacionalne Srbe i Hrvate i na nacionalno indiferentne muslimane. Kao u slučaju Istre, Bosna je također često mijenjala svoju političku i administrativnu kartu. Vjerski pluralitet će upravo Bosnu kroz vrijeme razlikovati od ostalih prostora u njezinom okruženju. Kako podsjeća Sundhaussen, iz perspektive bosanskih muslimana, Bosna je već od srednjeg vijeka razvila jedan autentičan regionalni profil u kojem su sažeti i historijsko i teritorijalno iskustvo. Historijska iskustava kao: vjerski pluralitet, postojanje jedne bosanske države u srednjem vijeku, islamizacija za vrijeme Osmanskog carstva, postojanje jedne autonomije za vrijeme Osmanskog carstva i za vrijeme Austro-Ugarske kao i multikulturalnost u XX stoljeću čine jedno zajedničko iskustvo koje, kako navodi Sundhaussen, iz perspektive muslimanskog stanovništva, ne sastoji se samo u jednom teritorijalnom zajedništvu, mada sličnosti između tri grupe kao što su zajednički jezik i “shared history” jesu elementi ovog zajedništva.Holm Sundhaussen, Vom Mythos Region zum Staat wider Willen: Metamorphosen in Bosnien-Herzegowina, u: Regionale Bewegung in europäischen Zwischenräumen seit der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts (gl. urednici Philipp Ther i Holm Sundhaussen), Marburg: 2003, 221 Upravo multikulturalna komponenta čini Bosnu posebnom i različitom od njezinih susjednih regiona. Bosanski Srbi i Hrvati, za razliku od bosanskih muslimana (koji Bosnu smatraju kao regiju sa svojim ličnim profilom), Bosnu vide kao dio njihovih nacionalnih prostora, tj. u sklopu Hrvatske ili Srbije.Srećko M. Džaja, Die politische Realität des Jugoslawismus (1918-1991). Mit besondere Berücksichtigung Bosnien-Herzegowinas, München: 2002, 192-207. U svom prilogu, Sundhaussen dalje razrađuje razliku značenja historijskih događaja za stanovništvo Bosne. Razlike koje iz toga proizlaze, kako navodi Sundhaussen, temelje se ne samo na različitom pogledu na događaje za vrijeme Drugog svjetskog rata nego i na percepciju daleke prošlosti, koja na osnovu vjerskih razlika dijeli “zajedničku” historiju na dvije, to jest na tri historije. Ključni momenti ovih vjerskih podjela temelje se na procesu islamizacije Južnih Slavena za vrijeme Osmanskog carstva, koje istovremeno podržavaju i socijalne razlike koje će doprinijeti formiranju jedne bosansko-muslimanske aristokracije i na taj način podijeliti na muslimansko-bosanske zemljoposjednike sa jedne, i zavisne kršćanske seljake/zemljoradnike sa druge strane. Socijalne razlike slijede procesi "nacionalizacije’’ (Nationsbildungsprozesse), koji će od polovine XIX stoljeća bosanske pravoslavce orijentirati prema srpskom nacionalnom pokretu, a katoličke Bosance prema hrvatskom nacionalnom pokretu. U tijeku procesa nacionalizacije bosanski Hrvati i Srbi prepoznaju svoj srpski i/ili hrvatski centar van Bosne, dok su u isto vrijeme bosanski muslimani još uvijek vjerski orijentirani prema Osmanskom carstvu. “Nacionalna indiferentnost” bosanskih muslimana sa jedne strane, kako navodi Sundhaussen, posljedica je činjenice da su procesi “nacionaliziranja’’ produkti zapadne i srednje Evrope i kao takve daleke političkom sistemu muslimanskog društva, dok će, s druge strane, upravo nedostatak nacionalne svijesti utjecati na sve veću regionalnu svjesnost i identifikaciju bosanskih muslimana sa Bosnom i Hercegovinom25 H. Sundhaussen, Vom Mythos Region zum Staat wider Willen, 222-223. Konfesionalni aspekt utjecat će na bosanske muslimane da se ne identificiraju sa hrvatskim i/ili srpskim nacionalnim pokretom sa kojim se krajem XIX i početkom XX stoljeća bosanski Hrvati i Srbi sve više identificiraju. Unutrašnja podjela bosanskog društva na nacionalno svjesne Srbe i Hrvate i na “nacionalno indiferentne” muslimane trajat će sve do šezdesetih godina XX stoljeća. Sve do tih godina i administrativno označavanje muslimana je nejasno.Isto, 226-230. Prepoznavanje bosanskih muslimana prvo kao “etničke grupe”, a onda kao “nacije” dovodi do formiranja tri nacionalne svijesti u bosanskohercegovačkom društvu poslije Drugog svjetskog rata. Iako namjera ovog priloga nije ulaziti u niz nekih logičnih razmišljanja, nemoguće je zaobići pitanja kao što su: Da li sa priznavanjem “muslimana” kao nacije znači deklaracija jedne vjerske zajednice u naciju? Ko je pripadao muslimanskoj naciji: koji muslimani? Zbog čega se i muslimani koji nisu bili vjernici mogu smatrati pripadnicima jedne muslimanske nacije? Zbog čega ne dolazi do stvaranja jedne bosanske nacije, kao što je slučaj drugih bivših republika? Ukratko, identiteti naroda Bosne i Hercegovine proizlaze iz jednog teritorijalno-kolektivnog iskustva koji se grade na temeljima procesa “kulturalne traume”.7 Jeffrey C. Alexander, Ron Eyerman, Bernhard Giesen, Neil J. Smelser i Piotr Sztompka (gl. urednici), Cultural Trauma and Collective Identity. Berkeley, Los Angeles, London,2004, 1-30. “Cultural trauma’’, kako Jeffrey Alexander navodi, “occurs when members of a collectivity feel that they have been subjected to a horrendous event that leaves indelible marks on their group consciousness, marking their memories forever and changing their future identity in fundamental and irrevocable ways.”J. C. Alexander, Toward a Theory of Cultural Trauma, u: Cultural Trauma and Collective Identity, 1. Načinima na kojima se jedna zajednica suočava sa doživljenim traumama gradi se memorija te zajednice i na taj način utječe na kostrukciju kolektivnog identiteta. Kroz reelaboraciju i prepoznavanje traume dolazi se do opredjeljenja u socijalnim relacijama. Tako npr. u slučaju Bosne za vrijeme rata na početku devedesetih godina vjera postaje dominantni kriterij za unutrašnja supkolektivna prihvatanja, tj. opredjeljenja društva u Bosni i Hercegovini.Inger Agger, Reducing Trauma during Ethno-Politikal Conflict: A Personal Account of Psycho- Social Work under War Conditions in Bosnia, u: Peace, Conflict, and Violence: Peace Psychology for the 21st Century. (gl. urednici Daniel J. Christie, Richard V. Wagner i Deborah Du Nann Winter), Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey: 2001, 7 Institucionalizacija jedne kulturalne traume kroz “komunikativnu istoriju” bilježi način na koji će se oficijelno graditi kolektivni i/ili supkolektivni identiteti koji će zajedno doprinijeti formiranju “kulturalne memorije”. U slučaju Bosne kao i cijele bivše Jugoslavije “komunikativna memorija” odvija se kroz prizmu “konstrukcije-dekonstrukcije i nove konstrukcije” memorije Drugog svjetskog rata.Holm Sundhaussen, Jugoslawien und seine Nachfolgestaaten. Konstruktion, Dekonstruktion und Neukonstruktion von “Erinnerungen” und Mythen, u: Mythen der Nationen.1945 - Arena der Erinnerung. Eine Ausstellung des Deutschen Historischen Museum. (gl. ur. Monika Flacke): Begleitbände zur Ausstellung 2. Oktober 2004 bis 27. Februar 2005, 373-426. Zaključak Zwischenraueme kao prostori dešavanja i razmjena (bivajućih političkih, kulturalnih, socijalnih ili ekonomskih) prolaze kroz procese koji iznad svega označavaju i bilježe unutrašnja zbivanja. Ako se pod regionalizmom smatra jedan dio jedne države ili jedan prostor koji graniči sa ostalim dijelovima, koji kao subdržavna podjela i jedna određena cjelina ima jedan svoj osobni profil, u ovom kontekstu do stvaranja regionalnog identiteta dolazi se kada građani jednog regiona naglašavaju regionalni kao zajednički identitet. Ukoliko kolektivno-teritorijalno shvatanje muslimana kroz teritoriju Bosne i Hercegovine znači smatranje Bosne i Hercegovine jednom regijom sa svojim ličnim profilom, to prihvaćanje regionalnog identiteta kao cjeline nevaži za jedan veći dio Srba i Hrvata. Iako je za bosanske Srbe i Hrvate regionalna domovina vrlo važna, ona ipak nije smatrana kao jedna autonomna komponenta, kao dio njihove nacije. Kolektivno-teritorijalno shvatanje društva u Istri odvija se na sličnom nivou; Istra se prepoznaje kao domovina, ali iznad svega u sklopu jednog hrvatskog, slovenskog ili italijanskog nacionaliteta. Tokom raspada socijalističke Jugoslavije dolazi do unutrašnjih pokreta čije aspiracije žude za izdizanjem unutrašnjih razlika na jedan zajednički nivo, na kojem će se multinacionaliteti prepoznavati u jednom zajedničkom regionalnom istarskom identitetu. Upravo u ovom historijskom kontekstu Istra između raspada i stvaranja “novih” nacionalnih fenomena žudi za jednom unutrašnjom i vanjskom definicijom. Historija bosanskog i istarskog regionalizma predstavlja dva različita primjera u nizu jedne serije mogućih regionalnih fenomena. Bosanski regionalizam, još tačnije kriza bosanskog regionalizma, posljedica je neizbalansiranog regionalnog i nacionalnog modela koji se formira među građanima Bosne. Multinacionalitet Bosne kreira se između nacionalizma i regionalizma i u tom kontekstu regionalizam se pozicionira u jednom konkurentnom i konfliktualnom odnosu sa nacionalizmom.P. Ther, Regionale Bewegung und Regionalismen in europäischen Zwischenräumen seit der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Marburg, XXV. Istarski regionalizam koji se ispoljava u kreiranju jednog autonomnog regionalnog identiteta primjer je pokušaja izdizanja nacionalnih razlika na jedan viši nivo. Administrativno priznanje jednog regionalnog identiteta u slučaju Istre pokušaj je balansiranja nacionalnog antagonizma između dvije države koji je značajno obilježio ovaj prostor i njegov narod. Ključno i za Istru i za Bosnu jeste da i jedna i druga kroz svoju ličnu historiju - bez obzira na vanjske utjecaje - razvijaju vlastitu političku i kulturalnu dinamiku. BETWEEN NATIONALISM AND REGIONALISM – ISTRIA AND BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA (Summary) This paper analyzes the social and historical processes that have impacted upon the reinforcement of group’s cohesion in Bosnia and Herzegovina (BiH) and Istria. It aims to show how historical, cultural and social factors outline the similarities, but also the differences among different social groups among Bosnian and Istrian society. Considering the collective identity as a political identity of a specific community (Parekh), the paper aims to explore the socio-politica processes involved in the redefinition of collective identities. The study engages in investigation into historical and territorial aspects of the above mentioned areas, tries to illustrate the impact of socio-political changes on the processes that reinforce the national and/or regional identities. Hence, the study suggests two levels of analysis: on one side it represents forms and challenges of multiple identities; on the other hand, through a comparative perspective it analyzes and compares the issues of national and regional identity. In the first instance, the comparison between Istria and BiH may appear incongruent, considering the national issue in the case of Bosnia, while we must speak of regionalism in Istria. However, the work is not on nationalism and regionalism per se, it is more about processes behind national and regional identification. As the pillars of collective identification, the socio-political processes support the construct of national and regional identification, where the national form combines the political claims of identification of a community with a specific territory and its history and as such it claims a collective identification that transcends the concrete similarities among individuals, their history and territory. Regional identity claims its authenticity above all on concrete identifications such as language, territory, tradition etc. and unlike national identification, regional identification does not necessarily need the political connotation to be recognized (Ther). In analyzing the case of Bosnia, the complex issue of national and regional identities, displayed in an antagonistic relation between internal (inside Bosnia) and external (outside Bosnia) dimension, is due to the historical and territorial processes. By ‘historical process’ is meant the complex set of political, cultural and social factors which firstly accentuated the varieties of beliefs faith variety inside Bosnia’s society. Starting from these faith differences, it brought and stressed even more the national differences which in a first stage were marked by national awareness of Bosnian’s Serbs and Croatians, whereas Bosnian’s Muslim showed national indifference. The salient aspect of these growing social divergences inside Bosnian society is that they stem from the same cultural and historical heritage. In spite of these cultural and historical similarities, the territorial perception of Bosnia has an outstanding role in social division regarding the regional and national identification. While ‘region’ for the majority of Bosnian’s Serbs and Croats is perceived as a part of their national state (outside Bosnia), in the case of Bosnian Muslims, Bosnia is not seen as a part of something else, but rather it is established on territorial and historical communality of all those who live in (Sundhaussen). On the contrary, the most salient aspect of Istria is its multicultural component that stems from a complex historical, social and cultural structure. On the basis of the Istrian stratification of society in linguistic, ethnic and social terms, the issue here is multiple identities whose divisions have been increasingly reinforced across the period. The paper shows how the socio-political and economic changes have impacted on the division of Istrian society between rural and urban structure, where urban has been populated by Italian population, while rural by the so-called Slavs. Further it highlights the peculiar role of Istria that historically has displayed the role of component of national unity. Indeed, the contention between nations (Italy on one side and Yugoslavia on the other side) affects also the internal national antagonism that will define the nature of relation for a good part of XIX and XX century. However, it is the multiculturalism and multilingualism, considered as the common cultural and territorial values of Istria, in the nineties that lead to the promotion of Istrian regionalism whose main purpose is to augment an Istrian identity, including all its national components.